hellrisingfandomcom-20200214-history
Public Service Announcements
The city council along with the rest of the government have issued official warnings for all residents: Strange and Unexplained sightings around the city * There have been numerous reports of hostile individuals appearing nightly across the city. Eyewitnesses have described the perpetrators as displaying superhuman strength and resistance to injury. Some victims have been found drained of blood with two small punctures on their necks while others have been ripped to shreds. Many citizens who have gone out after dark are missing and still unaccounted for. Rumors are spreading that the murders and disappearances are the acts of vampires and possibly zombies. City officials have stated that these are not supernatural acts. The recent events have been locally referred to as the "Night Murders". * Riots, for unknown reasons, have been occurring within the city limits. With official approval from the mayor, a private security company known as Mantis was mobilized to support local police departments. The violence and destruction have been out of proportion to the number of rioters spotted (no more than 50 individuals at one time). Over 40 people have died and many buildings are currently in ruins. * A new detail in last week’s attack has surfaced. A security camera video found in the rubble shows that many of the attackers appear to be the same individuals responsible for the Night Murders. With many suspects still on the loose, the city’s murder rate has skyrocketed. * The Lazarix Corporation has stated that the cloud released from last week's explosion and fire will cause no long term health effects. While a mild irritant for healthy individuals, those with breathing difficulties are encouraged to see a doctor. * Due to the spreading violence, the rest of the city have now been included in the quarantine area by Mantis Security. Citizens in these areas are reminded they are now subject to martial law and must obey the curfew. * The stress and shock of the living dead running rampant through the city has caused an increase in suicides. The mayor and the governor of the state has helped set up a 24 hour Suicide Help line. Anyone needing to talk to a professional can call 1-888-4-UNDEAD and talk to a registered suicide counselor. SAFETY MEASURES The safety measures found below are to be followed at all times: # A dusk till dawn curfew has been put into effect for the entire city. All citizens are to stay in their homes. Mantis Security personnel have been authorized to use deadly force and will detain anyone found on the streets at night. # All emergency shelters are full; citizens are asked to stay home and stockpile food, water, and medical supplies. In riot areas, residents should barricade their doors and windows. If lumber and building supplies are unavailable, heavy items such as refrigerators, couches, and desks are recommended. # If under attack, residents should immediately leave the area. Do NOT take the law into your own hands. # DO NOT leave young children by themselves. Always make sure an adult is present with them. # Citizens of the city and public servants who must be outside are warned to watch out while working near tall buildings, as jumping off of high buildings has become the number one way residents are ending their lives. Your local TV news channels will keep everyone informed as re-recent ev-ent-s-s-s u-unfo--- '- PLEASE STAND BY -'